The Forgotten and The Outcast
by CrystalBloodRuby
Summary: What's happen when the son of Poseidon, Perseus Jackson, has a little sister. A little sister that is just 13 years old, when she has to face the destiny. To join the Kronos army or stand by side of her brother. She will fight, she will sacrifie her life for the one she loves and cares about. Her name is Electra Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

_"Percy, Electra! Wake up!" My mom yelled from downstair. "We have to pick Annie and Thalia soon!"_

_As soon as those word came out from mom's mouth, Percy and I quickly sat up on our blue bed, ( Percy's was cyan while mine was turquoise) [__bedroom__] and got dressed as fast as we could. *__outfit__*_

_We went flying down the hallway, to the kitchen and grabbed some__blue cookies__before leaving._

_The Friday before winter break, my mom packed Percy an overnight bag and a few deadly weapons and took__us__to a new boarding school. We picked up__our__friends Annabeth and Thalia on the way._

_It was an eight-hour drive from New York to Bar Harbor, Maine. Sleet and snow pounded the highway. Annabeth, Thalia,Percy__and I hadn't seen each other in months, but between the blizzard and the thought of what we were about to do, we were too nervous to talk much.__"Achoo," I sneezed, it was pretty cold outside._

_Except for__our__mom. She talks more when she's nervous. By the time we finally got to Westover Hall, it was getting dark, and she'd told Annabeth and Thalia every embarrassing baby story there was to tell about__Percy. Thalia wiped the fog off the car window and peered outside. "Oh, yeah. This'll be fun."_

_Westover Hall looked like an evil knight's castle. It was all black stone, with towers and slit windows and a big set of wooden double doors. It stood on a snowy cliff overlooking this big frosty forest on one side and the gray churning ocean on the other.___

_"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" my mother asked.___

_"No, thanks, Mom,"__Percy__said. "I don't know how long it will take. We'll be okay."_

_"But how will you get back? I'm worried, Percy."___

_I hoped__Percy__wasn't blushing. It was bad enough__he__had to depend on our mom to drive him__to__his__battles._

_"It's okay, Ms. Jackson." Annabeth smiled reassuringly. Her blond hair was tucked into a ski cap and her gray eyes were the same color as the ocean. "We'll keep him out of trouble."___

_My mom seemed to relax a little. She thinks Annabeth is the most levelheaded demigod ever to hit eighth grade. She's sure Annabeth often keeps__Percy__from getting killed. She's right, but that doesn't mean__he__has__to like it._

_"All right, dears," my mom said. "Do you have everything you need?"___

_"Yes, Ms. Jackson," Thalia said. "Thanks for the ride."___

_"Extra sweaters? You have my cell phone number?"___

_"Mom—"___

_"Your ambrosia and nectar, Percy? And a golden drachma in case you need to contact camp?"_

_ "Mom, seriously! We'll be fine. Come on, guys."_

_She looked a little hurt, and__Percy__was sorry about that, but__he__was ready to be out of that car._

_If my mom told story about how cute I looked in the bathtub when I was three years old,__well,__ I was going to burrow into the snow and freeze myself to death__instead._

_Annabeth and Thalia followed__him__outside. The wind blew straight through my coat like ice daggers._

_Once my mother's car was out of sight, Thalia said, "Your mom is so cool, Percy."___

_"She's pretty okay,"__he__admitted. "What about you? You ever get in touch with your mom?"_

_As soon as__he__said it, I__ bet that he__wished__he__hadn't. Thalia was great at giving evil looks, what with the punk clothes she always wears—the ripped-up army jacket, black leather pants and chain jewelry, the black eyeliner and those intense blue eyes. But the look she gave__him__now was a perfect evil "ten."_

_"If that was any of your business, Percy—"_

_"We'd better get inside," Annabeth interrupted. "Grover will be waiting."_

_"Bye guys! See you at the camp!" I yelled, waving at them. "Be careful, Perce!" He turned back. Glaring at his beloved sister. Me. "I'll see you at the Camp, sis!" He yelled back, following Annabeth, daughter of Athena and Thalia, daughter of Zeus to the military school._


	2. Chapter 2

~ Electra's POV ~  
>I was at my cabin, Poseidon's cabin. The whole Camp was quiet. I was possibly the only living thing awake, I moved in my beloved bed trying to find a comfy place to fall asleep but doesn't matter how hard I tried, the sleep kept running from me.<p>

"That's it! I gave up!" I said to myself.

After almost an hour trying to fall asleep, I finally gave up an got up from my bed. It was a warm night and outside was really dark, so I decided to take a walk, maybe it would help me feel tired. I put my sneakers on and left the cabin dressing my favourite running gear .

I silently walked through the Camp and went to the woods, just to be sure Chiron wouldn't see the daughter of Poseidon sneaking out of the cabin, I don't want to get in trouble.

I entered the woods and started to walk. Wandered there for what seemed a long amount of time, I finally was feeling tired and ready to head back to my cabin, I looked around to find a way out but I have to admitted that I. Was. Lost. It was dark, I were tired and couldn't call for help, after all. I decide to sit on the cold and muddy ground to rest a bit.

"Seems like I have interupted your rest." A deep voice spoke behind me. Making me jump.

"What the Had-" I turned back, ready to kill someone. But I frozed.

He smirked. "Sorry, kitten." 'He' as I was saying, was Luke, yes, Luke Castellan. He looked sickly and aged. His usually tanned skin becomes ghostly pale, and his hair is also white, especially under the moonlight. He also wear traditional Greek clothing, white chiton and himation. "You've grown, I see."

"What. Do. You. Want?" I growled. Grinding my teeth.

He chuckled, "How could you possibly treat your bestfriend like this, Elie? And put your daggers down please." He pointed at my twin daggers ( I called it Hydra and Scylla _ )

"I don't have any friend who give his soul for Kronos." I said. I still hold my daggers. "You have 5 seconds to leave. 5. 4…"

"Whoa, calm down. I come in peace." He hold up his hands, which were full of scars.

I shocked, but still stared at him. "…3…"

"Listen, Electra." He stepped closer toward me, pinned me against a tree. "I want to dicuss with you." He looked at me directly in my blue eyes. "I want you to join my army."

"No. I refuse your offer. Now leave." I said grabbing my dagger and instantly pinned Luke against the tree, holding my dagger to his neck.

He smiled, "Okay, I respect your decision. But, remember, there always a place for you in my army. Toodles."

I throwed one of my dagger to him. But he easily dogged it and disappeared. Well, he's the best swordman in the camp for nothing.

I sighed, running to my cabin again. And took a nap. 


End file.
